1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to spinal plate systems, such as those used in spinal vertebral fusion operations and procedures.
2. Background Art
Cervical spinal vertebral fusion surgeries generally involve the steps of surgical exposure of two or more vertebrae, removal of the disc between the vertebrae (discectomy and decompression), placement of an interbody graft between the vertebrae to maintain a desired spacing between the vertebrae (the size of the interbody graft being determined using a metal spacer or trial inserted between the vertebrae), and the screwing of a metal plate to the two or more vertebrae to hold them and the graft in place while physical fusion of the bone of the vertebrae takes place.